Dreamland
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Disobeying the Augustine Vampire brought Caroline to her death. Before going through her best friend, Bonnie tells her something and from then on she enters the dreams of those that she thinks about.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I was doing nothing when this came to mind and I just had to write it... This is a one shot that might turn into something longer if you guys want it to!

Dreamland:

Disobeying the Augustine Vampire brought Caroline to her death. Before going through her best friend, Bonnie tells her something and from then on she enters the dreams of those that she thinks about.

This is not beta'd so forgive me!

Enjoy :)

* * *

The light went out of her eyes as the stake buried itself deep into her chest. Her skin began to gray as the time progressed and she could no longer feel her limbs. She could feel herself fighting for her life, but it was no use because suddenly she realized that she couldn't get back. It was too late. She was gone. Just her graying body was left behind.

Her eyes were still open and the Augustine vampire stood above her with a wild smirk on his lips.

A rabid animal that went against her master's rule had no place in the world, he thought.

Before Caroline knew it, she was in her dorm room and saw Bonnie standing there.

Bonnie felt the shuffling of feet from behind her and she swallowed. She didn't want to have to feel the death of another Supernatural as they passed through her.

"Bonnie?" She said, her voice scared.

The brunette turned at the sound of her name and shook her head. This couldn't be. Caroline couldn't be dead. No, it was impossible. Just an hour ago the two of them were sitting near the fireplace with their hot cocoa's in hand. It was almost Christmas and the weather was turning chilly as the days went by.

"No. Caroline, no!" Bonnie cried out as she stepped towards Caroline, but backed away when she felt a sudden current.

"I'm scared, Bonnie." Caroline admitted as she walked towards her best friend.

"You'll be okay. It'll be okay. We'll find a way to bring you back. We will." Bonnie said, trying to reassure both her best friend and herself.

"He won. The Augustine vampire won." Caroline sobbed.

"No. We'll stop him." Bonnie told her.

"Am I going to be alone?" The blonde wondered, as her eyes widened in fear.

"No. No... You'll be able to communicate with us through dreams. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. You're strong. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Dreams?" Caroline questioned as her eyes seemed to lighten up at the mere hope of being able to communicate with her friends some way.

"Think of the person that you want to see and speak to and you will. They'll be asleep, but they'll see you." Bonnie told her best friend as her hazel eyes watered.

"Okay," she nodded, putting on a strong face.

Caroline Forbes wasn't one to break down easily. She'd get through this. Just like she got through what Damon put her through, what her father put her through… She'd be okay. She was strong.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked her, even though she didn't want to see her best friend go.

"I- I think so. Please, Bon... Promise me you won't forget about me." Caroline said, her eyes pleading. She always did wonder how her death would come, but she imagined that it would come when she was lying on her death bed with her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren around her, but all of that flew out the window when Katherine Pierce killed her.

"I won't have enough time to forget about you, Caroline. I'll bring you back. I'll find a way." She promised. _Even if I don't have my powers, _she added silently.

Caroline nodded and put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as Bonnie started to cry out in pain as she felt every impact of what Caroline went through.

* * *

She could see it vividly:

_Caroline stood in the woods with her hands around one of the Augustine's vampire's neck._

_"He'll kill you." He warned._

_"I'll kill him before he has the chance." Caroline spat._

_"Is that so, darling?" The master questioned as he stepped out of the shadows._

_The Original Augustine vampire was a young man who looked to be no older than twenty five, but he was actually five centuries old._

_He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. His lips were full, and his teeth were white. His fangs were elongated and he narrowed his eyes at his latest project._

_"Tell me, Caroline… Do you really believe that you could win?" He asked._

_"Go to hell, Eliyahuh." She spat._

_"I'd hate to break it to you, but I've been there… Done that…" He shrugged._

_"What you do is horrible. You make vampires into your own lab rats."_

_"Actially, dearie… Doctor Maxfield is the one who does that. I just simply assign the lab rats to him. A couple being you and your friends… Elena and Damon." He clarified._

_"Leave them alone."_

_"I don't have to because unlike you, they actually listen. When they make love I'm sure they feed off one another. Isn't that safer? For the human beings?" Eliyahuh questioned. _

_"Not all of us feed off human beings." She said._

_"Maybe not, but last time I checked you killed about twenty humans since you've been turned and it's been a year and a half."_

_"I would think that twenty is better than two hundred." She scoffed._

_"Possibly, but you do understand that I do not allow my subjects to disobey me. It isn't my fault that you didn't heed Wes' warning. If you would have left, we wouldn't have been here. Maybe you should have just gone with the Original. Klaus is it?"_

_"How do you know about him?" She questioned._

_"You don't actually believe that I just choose random's, do you?" He asked her, his arms crossed over his chest._

_He wore a long beige coat and business attire._

_"Well then I feel that it was stupid on your part to take me. You do understand that Klaus fancies me, right?"_

_"That's why I chose you! It would be a matter of time before you finally decided to join him in New Orleans. Innocents would die because of the two of you reigning."_

_"Fuck you," she growled._

_"Now that isn't a way for a lady to speak, is it? Anyway… It seems that your end has come." He said before he flashed towards her and pushed her into the tree. His man dropped to the floor and Eliyahuh ordered him to leave._

_"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" _

_"Bingo," he smirked before he pushed her to the floor and reached for the wooden stake. _

_He plunged the stake through her heart and Caroline fought for as long as she could._

* * *

Present:

_After that, she was lurched into darkness and Bonnie's piercing scream rung in her ears._

She shut her eyes and hoped that when she opened them, there would be a light illuminating the way to her paradise.

"It's no use." A voice called from behind her.

The blonde quickly turned around and came face to face with the youngest Mikaelson.

"Kol?" She questioned.

"My brother won't be very pleased when he finds out that you are no longer on the planet of the living." Kol told her.

"How can I see you?"

"All of us are here, we're just quiet... How'd you die, darling?"

"An Augustine vampire... The master... He killed me."

"Did you just say Augustine?" Kol asked her, his brown eyes wide.

Caroline nodded and the Original shook his head and then disappeared.

When she was alone, she shut her eyes in hope of hearing Jenna or Alaric or Sheila or Jesse, but they never came.

Caroline didn't know how much time passed.

She wanted to contact her mother, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. How would her mother react, knowing that her only living family was no longer living?

As she opened her eyes she kept on repeating Klaus in her head.

For some reason, she wanted to see him. She had to see him.

Suddenly, she was being pulled into his dream.

Klaus slept on his bed and he dreamt of nothing.

He saw the blonde angel and his dream began.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked. "Is it really you?"

"It's me," she said as she gave him a small smile.

"How are you here?" Klaus asked her as he walked closer to her.

The two now stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower and Caroline's eyes widened as she took in the beauty of Paris.

"I have to tell you something…" She started.

"Okay… What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"No, brother. Everything is not okay." Kol said, suddenly appearing next to them.

"Kol?" Klaus wondered, his blue-gray eyes wide.

"She's dead, Nik." Kol said, a smirk on his lips.

Maybe now his older brother would mourn the death of his beloved because when he died, Klaus didn't give two shits.

"What?" Klaus questioned, his mouth agape.

"I'm dead," she whispered.

"How? What? Why? When?"

"I was killed by an Augustine Vampire. Bonnie is the anchor now and she tells me that she'll bring me back, but she no longer has her powers. I'm stuck on the Other Side."

"With me," Kol chimed in.

"KOL!" Klaus shouted, irritated.

"Fine," he shrugged as he disappeared.

"Caroline… I can't understand how this happened."

"They turned me into an experiment… Fed me blood that would make me want to feed off other vampires and not humans. I was a good little experiment in the beginning, but then I couldn't take it anymore. I hurt my friends. Elena. Stefan. Even Damon. I couldn't do it any longer and so I stopped being a good little experiment. I went rogue, and they found me and staked me. I'm dead, Klaus."

"No. No! That's impossible. This is just a nightmare! I'll call you when I wake up and I'll then be sure that you're okay. Yeah, that is what I am going to do." He nodded, his eyes wild.

"Klaus… You have to believe me. I'm dead and it sucks."

"No, please tell me this is a joke." He said as his eyes began to water.

"It's not." She shook her head as a tear escaped her eye.

"KLAUS!" The Original heard a distant shriek, but ignored it.

"KLAUS!" He heard again and then he was being woken up.

"I'm sorry, Klaus." Caroline said before she disappeared and he woke up.

He stared at Rebekah wildly not knowing what to do.

"Are you deaf or something?" The Original Barbie questioned.

Klaus pushed past Rebekah and reached for his cell phone. As he dialed Caroline's number he made a number of mistakes before getting it right.

When she didn't answer, he dialed the Ripper's number.

"Hello?" Stefan called over the phone, his voice hoarse.

"Where is Caroline?"

"She's gone, Klaus." Stefan sighed, not believing it himself.

"No…That's impossible."

"She was murdered, Klaus. I'm sorry. If you want to attend her funeral, it'll be tomorrow morning." He said before hanging up.

"No, no, no." He said, shaking his head.

"What's going on, Nik?"

"She's gone." He breathed out as he fell to the floor in a heap because he couldn't bear to stand any longer.

* * *

There you have it! This was kind of angsty, I know!

If you guys want a second part, let me know and I will happily write it :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter. Now, I know that I said that this was going to be a two shot, but I decided to turn it into a full-fledged fic! I hope ya'll don't mind!

Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers and I am wishing a Happy Hanukkah to my fellow Jews (Cuz, well… Jew pride!)

I would like to thank Guilia for the lovely cover that she made for me and I would like to thank Nicole for being a great beta!

Now… Without further ado, I give you chapter two!

* * *

"Who's gone?" Rebekah questioned.

Klaus ignored her as he put his face in his hands. He let out a muffled cry and Elijah was there in a moment.

"Niklaus?" The eldest Mikaelson said.

Klaus looked over at his siblings with miserable eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. He never broke down in front of his family because he wanted them to know that he didn't have any emotions.

"Nik, what's going on?" Rebekah asked.

When Klaus didn't answer, Rebekah walked over to him and snatched his phone away. Klaus didn't make a move to stop his sister from taking his cell phone from his shaking hands. He just stared at nothing.

As she checked who Klaus called last she gasped. _Caroline was dead? Her brother's fancy was no longer alive?_

"Rebekah …?" Elijah asked, confused.

"Caroline," she breathed out.

Klaus winced at the mention of her name. He couldn't break down like this, but he had no strength to force his siblings out of his bedroom. The Original felt empty inside; a feeling that wasn't foreign to him before he met _her._

"Caroline? I don't know who that is," Elijah realized.

"Caroline is—was the doppelgänger's best friend," the blonde clarified.

"Don't," Klaus growled.

"What?" Rebekah asked him, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Don't speak of her like she is no longer here. She is," Klaus said, trying to believe it himself.

"Nik …" Rebekah began.

"I said don't," Klaus warned as he gave his sister a glare.

"Fine," the Original replied, putting her hands up in defeat.

Elijah motioned for Rebekah follow him out of Klaus' bedroom and she did just that. Once the two were on the other side of the mansion, they spoke freely.

"Rebekah, this girl … Elena Gilbert's best friend … I don't understand how Niklaus came to fancy her?" he said to his sister.

"I don't know either because Klaus hates women that believe that they are in control, but for some reason this one girl … a bubbly, happy, stuck-up blonde caught his attention."

"Did they have a relationship of some sort?" he wondered curiously.

"I guess so, but the girl … she hated Nik's guts. She wouldn't give him the time of day and he continued to pursue her until the very end … I don't exactly know how their relationship played out, but if I would have to assume, I would say that they said goodbye on good terms."

Elijah shook his head in disbelief.

"Niklaus was the one that told me that love was a vampire's greatest weakness and yet he fell in love. How ironic is that? The man, who could not bring himself love or care, fell for a baby vampire who came from a small town," he said, his thumb under his chin.

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the throwing of different types of items against the wall, shattering into millions of pieces.

They looked at one another and then flashed towards his room. As they entered, Klaus was throwing his bed stand against the wall angrily.

"NIK!" Rebekah cried out.

He turned to her, his eyes wide and wild.

"Niklaus …" Elijah said, trying to calm his younger brother down.

"She's dead, Elijah!" Klaus yelled.

He was seething at this point and he could feel his blood begin to boil. He should have been there. He should have protected her. He should have annoyed her. He should have called her every single day. He should have gone to Whitmore to make sure that she was okay.

"I should have been there! I should have protected her."

"Klaus …" Elijah sighed. "It isn't your fault. This girl … I can tell that you cared about her greatly and I am sorry for your loss, but you have to relax. Mourn all you want, but don't take it out on the furniture or us."

Klaus shook his head in disbelief and said "leave."

"But—" he started.

"I have to pack. Leave me be," he said, his voice low.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, ignoring his brother's request.

"LEAVE!" he shouted, irritated.

"What the hell is going on here?" the werewolf girl questioned as she entered Klaus' bedroom.

Klaus' eyes focused on Hayley and he was suddenly overcome with anger at her. He flashed towards her and pushed her into the wall, his hands around her throat.

"Niklaus!" Elijah shouted as he flashed towards them.

As Elijah tried to pull Klaus away from the brunette, the Original Hybrid threw a shard of glass in his brother's direction.

The glass made contact with his chest and his chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Nik! She's pregnant!" Rebekah cried out as Hayley tried to push him away.

"Pregnant?" Caroline questioned, her eyes wide.

"You didn't know?" Kol wondered.

"No… How is this possible? I know that she can reproduce, but he's been dead for one thousand years old and now suddenly he has working sperm?"

"I know… It makes no sense, but apparently when he broke the curse my mother put on him, he was able to become half werewolf and since werewolves can reproduce there we go…"

"This makes no sense! I understand that he is half werewolf, but he's still half dead which makes him unable to procreate."

"Listen, darling… I wish I had a straight answer for you, but I don't. I never thought I'd become an uncle, but here we are."

"But with her?" She asked, as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I take it you aren't her biggest fan?" Kol guessed.

"That would be the understatement of the century, Kol. I despise her! All of this is her fault! When she came into town everything just went to hell and now Tyler's mom is dead and twelve hybrids are dead. She shouldn't have come." She shook her head.

"I know you're probably pissed by now, but if it makes you feel any better… Klaus can't stand the sight of her."

"And yet he stuck his dick in her. How wonderful." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Waoh… Are you jealous, Miss. Forbes?" Kol asked her in amusement.

"Jealous? What? No. Of course not!" She denied.

"Sure," he chuckled before turning back to the scene that was unfolding.

"This is all because of you," Klaus growled as his teeth elongated and his eyes turned a golden color.

"You'll kill her!" Rebekah warned him.

"Good. I should have killed her the moment I found out that she was working with that professor. I should have killed her and that pathetic orphan boy the minute I found out!" he roared.

Caroline watched the scene unfold with her eyes wide in horror. _Klaus couldn't kill Hayley! Not when she was pregnant. _

"You can't exactly stop him, darling …" Kol said as he stood in front of her.

"Why'd you do that, Kol? Huh? Why did you have to tell him that I was dead before I had the chance to?" she asked him.

"Because we both know that you wouldn't tell him. He'd think that you were just a figment of his imagination and he wouldn't know the truth. He wouldn't feel the pain that he deserves to feel," Kol snapped.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Caroline asked him, genuinely curious.

"I hate him because he treated me like a possession. He daggered me, when I disobeyed him, and he had a part in killing me – permanently."

"I do believe that he daggered you for no reason, but he didn't have a part in your murder. That was Elena and Jeremy. I doubt that Klaus would allow them to relish in that."

"What are you trying to say, Caroline?"

"All I am trying to say is that, you shouldn't blame Klaus for everything. He's a good person. Sometimes."

"Now I know why my brother fell in love with you; you see the best in people, even if they're the murderous Original Hybrid," he chuckled.

"Even if they're the murderous Original Hybrid," the blonde repeated with a dopey smile on her lips.

Her smile dropped when she looked back at the scene that was currently unfolding in New Orleans at the former governor's mansion.

"She's turning purple," Kol said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Is there any way in which I can try to tell him to back off? I know that he isn't asleep, but I have to try."

"I never tried it before, but I guess you can shut your eyes and focus on wanting to be there. I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a shot."

Caroline nodded as she shut her eyes.

_Klaus, Klaus, Klaus. Let me get into the Original Hybrid's head._

She kept on repeating that mantra in her head and when she felt wind, she opened her eyes.

The vampire smiled when she realized that she was standing right behind him.

"Klaus," she said but he didn't hear her.

"Klaus," she said again, slower this time.

He didn't turn around, but he did cock his head to the side as if he did hear her.

"Leave her alone. If she dies, your child will die as well," the blonde whispered into his ear.

Klaus stepped away from Hayley and the werewolf started coughing. Elijah was still trying to remove the shard of glass from his chest and Rebekah stood there, stunned. Once he finally removed the shard of glass that was embedded deep in his chest, blood started spilling out. Elijah paid no attention to the blood that he was losing because he could feel his skin beginning to heal.

He shook his head and put his hands on his face. He looked between his brother and sister with wide eyes and they looked back at him.

Elijah looked towards the werewolf and quickly ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked her as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Fine, I'm fine," she nodded.

"I'm sorry," Klaus told them before he pushed past Hayley and flashed down the stairs. He could feel the lump beginning to form in his throat, but he continued running, even when his vision began to blur.

He found himself in his old apartment. Klaus sat down on the floor and that was when he broke down. It wasn't every day that the Big Bad Hybrid cried, but when he did … nobody could stop his waterworks.

When Caroline opened her eyes, she was standing next to Kol and the Original bit down on his bottom lip as he watched his older brother's eyes begin to water.

"You must've been special to him," he told her as the scene changed and they watched Klaus put his face in his hands.

"If I would have known that he would react in such a way, I wouldn't have told him," Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling cold.

"Then why did you?" Kol asked her, genuinely curious.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

* * *

Klaus sat on the floor for what felt like hours but then he stood up. He had to get to Mystic Falls. He had to be there for Caroline's funeral.

The Original Hybrid cringed as he thought of his sweet obsession lying in a wooden box, with her eyes shut. She would look beautiful; he knew that because she always looked beautiful.

He walked out of his apartment and flashed back to his home. He didn't want his siblings seeing him, but he couldn't exactly show up at the cemetery with his worn out jeans and Henley. He had to look presentable, not for the people that would be present but for Caroline.

As Klaus snuck in through the window, he realized that his bedroom was no longer the mess that he left. Sighing, he walked over to his closet and took out a duffel bag. He took out his Armani suit and put it into the duffel bag carefully. Going to her funeral with wrinkles on his suit wasn't an option.

Once he was packed, he jumped out of the window and drove away in his car.

He dialed his pilot's number and the pilot immediately answered.

"What can I do for you, sir?" he asked.

"Can you get the jet ready?" Klaus questioned.

"Of course. When are we leaving?"

"In fifteen minutes," he answered.

"Of course, Mr. Mikaelson. I'll get the jet ready."

"Thank you, Ezra," he said, thanking his pilot.

"You are very welcome, sir." Ezra said before he hung up.

Klaus sighed as he drove to the clearing.

Caroline sat on a bench on the Other Side with her chin in her hands.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Sheila questioned as she formed in front of the blonde.

"I'm just thinking about my friends," she admitted.

Sheila sat down beside her and put her hand on Caroline's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ms. Sheila … do you think that they'll remember me?"

"Of course, Caroline. I doubt that anybody could forget about you. You're a darling. One of the greatest girl's I know," the woman complimented.

The blonde gave the older lady a smile and sighed.

"Will you be attending your funeral?" Sheila asked her curiously. "I know that it sounds weird, but will you?"

"I don't know … I don't know if I can bear for them to say goodbye to me. I can't do it, Ms. Sheila." She shook her head sadly.

"I don't want to tell you what to do because I have no right to do so, but maybe you should go. They won't see you, but you'll see them. Bonnie will be able to see you. Doesn't that reassure you a bit?"

Caroline nodded and stood up.

"You are right, Ms. Sheila. Thank you so much for your wise words." Caroline smiled as she gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be here for all eternity, so if you're ever feeling down, come to me. I'll talk to you. It's a bit boring here."

"A bit?" the vampire asked as she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Okay, okay. The Other Side is boring," Sheila laughed.

"That's what I thought," she winked before disappearing.

She thought of her friends and shut her eyes. Opening her eyes, she realized that she was there. Caroline stared at her own reflection, but her reflection's eyes were closed and she looked beautiful.

_This is real._

As her friends began to approach, she smiled. Stefan stood there with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Elena stood there, tears rushing down her cheeks with Caroline's pompons. Liz stood there with no emotion. She held Caroline's favorite bear, Mr. Tobias. Bonnie held Caroline's Miss Mystic Falls crown. Damon held a single white rose even though he never liked her and she never liked him. Matt stood there with Caroline's party planner. The girl chuckled as she noticed her planner in his hands. Jeremy held a framed photo of Caroline, Elena and him. Tyler stood there with the charm bracelet that he gave her for her eighteenth birthday.

Caroline's heart clenched at the sight of him. They didn't end their relationship on good terms, but he was still there.

"Bonnie," Caroline said.

The brunette looked at her and she smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Damon asked her.

"She's here," Bonnie told the group.

"Care?" Tyler asked, his voice hoarse.

The Hybrid couldn't say anything else because he heard approaching footsteps. As he turned around, he came face to face with the one man that he hated with every organ in his body.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler spat.

Klaus ignored him as he walked over to Stefan and stood beside him. He held the blue velvet rectangular box and a sketch of his in his hands.

"Klaus …" Damon began.

"Don't tell me to leave, Salvatore. I will not leave," Klaus said before he turned to the coffin that she lied in.

He shut his eyes and Caroline put her hands over her face.

_This sucks, _they both thought in unison.

* * *

There you have it! It's a bit angsty… I know… Bear with me please!

Please Leave Feedback :p

~Hana :D


End file.
